1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is directed to an earth-working implement of the type having a plurality of earth-working devices and a plurality of ground wheels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional moldboard plows include a rigid frame member arranged diagonal to the line of travel upon which is mounted a plurality of plow bottoms. It can readily by understood that when the ground contour is uneven some plow bottoms will be working at a greater depth than others and that this is emphasized as the length of the rigid diagonal frame member increases. Thus, there are practical limits to the length of the rigid diagonal frame member. For this reason it is conventional to utilize two or more moldboard plows in tandem when a large number of plow bottoms are desired. Reference is made to the patents of Howard U.S. Pat. No. 2,136,550 of Nov. 15, 1938 and McLaren U.S. Pat. No. 1,018,252 of Feb. 20, 1912 for a showing of tandem mounted plows. In tandem mounting of plows it is possible to provide for equal transverse spacing between the plow bottoms of adjacent units, however, there is a large fore and aft gap between the last plow bottom on the forward unit and the first plow bottom on the rearward unit. The disadvantage of this large gap in the direction of travel becomes most apparent when turning or plowing on a terrace under which condition there is a ridge between the furrow produced by the last plow bottom on the forward unit and the furrow produced by the first plow bottom on the rearward unit. A further disadvantage inherent in the tandem arrangement of moldboard plows is that the overall length of the tandem unit is disproportionately long and is more cumbersome particularly when transporting. Another disadvantage in the tandem arrangement is that they cannot be readily narrowed for transport purposes and if an attempt is made to back up tandem arranged plows it is very difficult to get them to track and they are susceptible to jackknifing.
The patent to Clay U.S. Pat. No. 911,703 of Feb. 9, 1909 discloses a gang plow made up of a two section frame connected by a hinge. The arrangement shown in this patent differs considerably from the construction of a conventional moldboard plow, for example, the plow bottom in the Clay patent are not mounted directly on the diagonal frames but rather are towed behind the diagonal frames by section frames.